The present invention relates generally to sensors useful for measuring objects, and more specifically relates to an optical measuring system including a laser position array and method.
The use of sensors in a variety of industries has steadily risen over the years. One widespread application for sensors is the measurement of objects to determine their size, position, number, and the like. Such measurement information is often critical for inspection and quality control efforts. Further, industrial management techniques such as tracking work in progress inventories requires accurate numbers of product be determined. Various types of measuring sensors have been employed in the art. One such sensor is a contact micrometer, which requires physical contact by a measurement arm with the object to be measured. Such sensors may cause deformation and possibly surface damage to the object, and are poorly suited for production line applications where objects are moving. Such sensors are slow, may be unreliable and subject to costly maintenance needs.
Optical sensors, particularly laser based sensors, offer improved measuring capability. Many optical sensors used to measure objects employ reflective techniques. Such reflective type optical sensors are poorly suited to measure specular surfaces and surfaces with minimum reflectivity. Such sensors also suffer from slow response time and problems with laser beam alignment. Other types of optical sensors known in the art require remote processors with slow processing speeds and thus slow response time, and are of large size with high maintenance moving parts.
To accommodate applications that require measurement of rapidly moving objects, it is desirable to provide a sensor with a fast response time. Slow sensors can cause bottlenecks in the production line and even reduce the operating speed of the production line, resulting in costly inefficiencies. Moreover, it is desirable in many applications to produce measurements of high resolution, on the order of microns. Finally, equipment space is usually at a premium, whether it is on the production floor or in a laboratory environment, and thus it is desirable to provide a sensor that is compact and portable.
Accordingly, it is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved optical measuring system.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an optical measuring system capable of achieving a high resolution measurement with rapid response.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a compact and portable optical measuring system that is self contained with a processor housed in the same unit.
More specifically, it is an object of the present invention to provide an optical measuring system including a laser source and a CCD receiver having a linear array of diode cells.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a method of measuring an object using an optical system.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an optical measuring system capable of measuring multiple rapidly moving objects.
Yet another object of the presention is to provide an optical measuring system capable of filtering spurious signals, caused by contaminants and the like, from the measurement.
These and other objects and advantages are achieved by the optical measuring system of the present invention, the system being formed in one unit and comprising a laser source having associated optics for emitting a wide collimated light beam. A CCD receiver, spaced apart from said laser source, receives the wide collimated light beam. The CCD receiver has a plurality of diode cells, or xe2x80x9cpixels,xe2x80x9d formed in a linear array. The diode cells exhibit output signals corresponding to the received light beam. A processor processes the output signal corresponding to the light detection characteristics and determines a measurement associated with the output signals.
In an alternative embodiment of the invention, a method of measuring an object is provided, comprising: emitting a wide collimated light beam from a laser source. The light beam is received at a CCD receiver, spaced apart from the laser source, and having a CCD clock and a plurality of diode cells formed in a linear array. The diode cells are activated, such that the diode cells exhibit light detection characteristics corresponding to the received light beam. An output signal corresponding to the light detection characteristics is generated, and a measurement associated with the output signal is made.